


Rage On

by Wowkitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowkitty/pseuds/Wowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka finally agrees to go to a club with Nagisa where he hears the lead vocalist of Free! for the first time. But this singer looks a bit familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rage On  
By Wowkitty

 

Chapter One

 

He didn't want to be here. 

The stagnant air was dry and hot, the club was crowded and the scent of stale beer and piss were making him nauseous.

Haruka's eyes scanned the bar. Nagisa was never hard to spot in a crowd no matter the time of day, but tonight was looking to be a little more difficult. 'The Split' was always packed full with pulsing bodies and raging hormones swaying to the beats oozing from the speakers hidden within the ceiling. It was everything you'd expect from an underground club filled with teens on the brink of adulthood. 

Not like he was a regular customer.

Nagisa on the other hand...

“Haru-chan!”

...was a different story.

Nanase barely made a move to acknowledge the call pelted over the noise of a fight breaking out near the bathroom entrance, opting to throw a glance in the direction of the shout. Through the fog of gyrating limbs he could make out a bob of blond hair with arms draped around a - less than enthusiastic - bartender fumbling with his glasses. The discomfort Nagisa was causing the other with the invasion of personal space was palpable even from this distance but Haruka gave it no more thought than that. He didn't need to know the relationship between the two.

Nagisa caught his gaze with bright magenta and waved wildly at him. “Haru! Haru-chan! Over here Haru-chan!” 

He could feel the eyes of the other patrons on him now. Probably trying to figure out who in the world would know such a little busy body. Said busy body quickly gave his bartender “friend?” (he really did not want to know) a kiss on the cheek and then moseyed his way through the growing crowd towards his classmate.

Better get a seat...

–

By the time Nagisa made it to the table he was dripping with sweat. 

Was it all his own? Doubted it. 

The blond pushed his bangs back with gusto and plopped next to Haruka grinning.

“Ne ne Haru-chan! Isn’t this place seedy?” Nagisa gushed.

Cesspit of sexually transmitted diseases.

Haruka sighed. He really didn't want to be here. 

He passed a glance across at the blond. Hazuki thrummed with untapped energy and rocked on the stool like a wound up doll. Grey denim jeans hugged his small frame and a plain black tee held his chest snug. Another look over of his body caught the bruising on his neck and the flush on his cheeks.

Drunk as a fucking duck.

“Nagisa you're-”

“Ahhh! Haru-chan they're on!”

The outcry seemed to start a tidal wave of screams as the crowd jostled and shoved to the stage at the front. Nagisa screamed at the top of his lungs, knocking down half empty plastic cups that littered the table as he climbed onto its surface. One of the cups spilled onto Nanase's favorite ocean blue shirt.

Damn

Haruka ignored the stain and reached up towards his intoxicated classmate. Dancing on a table drunk was not the best idea.

“Nagisa be careful you'll fall if you do that!” 

Said drunk swatted the hand away and proceeded to strip.

“NAGISA! What are you DO-”

 

Days confusion ever free

come through my heart

 

Haruka's eyes shot open.

 

me wo somukeru isshun e 

 

What a voice...

The lead guitarist opened with a blazing rift, the drums clashing in to accompany the sharp melody.

The crowd went wild.

 

hanshashiteku machi o igan de miseteta

katamuku feintoburū 

 

Haruka struggled onto the top of the wobbling table, he needed to see. He needed to see onto that fucking stage and know who that voice belonged to. Nagisa swayed beside him on the wooden structure, alcohol flowed deep in his system and his hips rocked and swung, shirt flying around like a lasso in his grip. The club was coming undone. Any sense of decorum leaked out of the dimly lit dive with every dip in the lead's tone. 

 

tōmawari no saki de mieta niji wa

jiyū e tsunagatta 

 

The drums picked up on the change of pitch and the ground shook.

 

jinjō janai kachū

rettō ni sainamareta the way I want this 

momentary shots of fake scenes

will it water down 

Nanase finally caught sight of the body behind the sound. Tightly wound muscles wrapped themselves around a tall frame towering over a mic stand. Pectorals bulged under a thin white vest that looked like it was painted onto flesh. Black leather jeans trapped a full bulge and defined legs that went till kingdom come. He could feel the air in his chest leave in a rush. His body was warm. Too warm.

This guy was gorgeous.

“Haru-chaaaan! Lets get closer!”

It didn't even register when he was pulled off the table and onto the dance floor. The screaming girls, bumping bodies, none of it registered. He just couldn't take his eyes off of that powerhouse on stage.

“Nagisa who's the lead singer?” Haruka called over the blaring chorus. 

“What?! I cant hear you!” the blond kept pushing through the crowd pulling him in every direction. 

The air down here was even warmer. The stench of sweat took over his sense and brought on a sudden wave of nausea once again. The beat of the drum thrummed louder and louder in his chest until he was pushed up into the edge of the stage, eyes directly level with the crotch of...

of...

...the guy that made him unbearably hard.

Jet black hair swayed as he belted out the lyrics with such force that the veins on his neck throbbed with the strain. But his passion radiated off his frame like a slick heat. Sweat dripped off his forehead and onto shinny leather boots that strapped halfway up those toned limbs. 

This guy was good.

He tried not to stare. He really did. But just like everyone else at the club, they were being hijacked by his voice, taken on a journey to a sensual abyss that opened his pours, made his skin raise and his body unbelievably turned on. 

How would those lips form his name?

How would he groan in pleasure.

Fuck... how would he sound when he came...

Just as the thought materialized, his eyes caught those of Free!'s lead vocalist. 

The moment felt like the longest second in fucking history but he barely missed a beat. His pulse pounded behind his ears at the intensity of that gaze. He bit back a groan. What the hell was with him tonight!? No one had ever made his body this hot with just a glance. The drums picked up for another verse but those green eyes held on for a little longer. Licking his chapped lips, he griped the mic and put that mouth to work.

The rest of the performance was a blur.

–

“Tempei? Tachi Tempei?”

Nagisa turned to him with a sloppy 180 spin almost falling into the street. “Mhmmm! Wasn't he ahhhh-mazing?”

Haruka tried to take any attention away from the bulge in his pants and simply cleared his throat, “Yeah. Weird name though.”

He should be easy enough to find online with a name like that.

The two continued down the empty road.

“But he looks so much like Makoto ne?” Nagisa chimed, his grin was even wider than before. Still shirtless, the blond crept towards him along the white lines in the street, “What if he has a secret identity!”

Nagisa could clearly see the disbelief of that even being remotely possible etched on Haruka's face but he continued on in his drunken stupor. “He's two different people wrapped up into one! Quite Makoto-chan at school the sexy Makoto-sempai at night!” He ended the comment with a cat like snarl.

Tachibana held such a calm and approachable aura at school. How could that soft spoken, warm-well-nice guy be the beast that controlled the stage tonight?

That and the fact that Tempei's hair was as black as night.

And that gaze...

“Come on let's go.” Haruka lead the blond as best as he could along the street.

Makoto as Tempei?

Ha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Mature things.

Rage on  
By Wowkitty

Chapter 2

 

Makoto groaned.

Why did he agree to do two shows back to back?

The sun was too bright for 7:30 am.

–

The persona of Tachi Tempei was a tough one to juggle. Keeping his secret was getting harder to do with the success of Free!. Clubs all over the town wanted him to perform but the sleepless nights were starting to take their toll.

Tachibana looked around the classroom. No sign of Haruka anywhere.

Haru

Makoto let his head drop onto the desk.

Dammit Haruka looked so good last night. It took everything in him up on that stage last night to look away and concentrate on the music. He wanted to suck on those lips Nanase was biting down on. Hell, he's wanted to suck on some other things for a couple of years now too. But Haru would never see him in that light. Not him. Not Makoto Tachbana. He was a quiet big brother figure; reliable, sweet, kind and gentle. Not the person he became when he took the stage; raw and full of passion.

Makoto leaned off the desk and slouched back on his chair.

Now that he thought about it, what was he even doing there? He remembered hearing what sounded like Nagisa just before the show but dismissed the idea. The blond was underage anyway and The Split always carded. But yet there they were. And there was Haruka. Did he recognize him? The last thing he wanted was for his classmates to find out what he did on the side. He knew it would destroy the sweet persona of himself he took so many years to build. Everyone could trust him. 

His manager thought that dying his hair would be enough but maybe he should invest in some contacts?

Pulling at a strand of his hair Makoto sighed. Was it all really worth it?

–

Haruka stopped mid step entering the classroom. Makoto sat quietly at his desk playing with the ends of his lush brown hair, his demeanor loose but tense.

Ha 

Tachi Tempei my ass.

–

Out of the corner of his eye Makoto spots Haruka making his way to his seat at the back of the class. But then, he changes direction and heads straight to Tachibana's seat to stop directly in front of him.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod

Haruka's grip on his bag tightens as he glares at Makoto; too long for comfort.

“Where were you last night.”

The question sounded more like a statement than anything else.

Makoto smiled, mask settling in place, “Out with Ren. His classmate had a birthday party and I had to take him there. Kind of a lame way to spend the evening right?” 

He ended the response with his trademark smile and a tilt of his head off to the side. 

Makoto Tachibana never lied.

But today Haruka was having none of it.

With that flat tone of his, Nanase continued his interrogation. “I called your cellphone. Why did it go straight to voice-mail?”

“The battery di-”

“I called your house and your brother was home.”

Shit

Makoto sat up straight at this point, not breaking character but quickly loosing it on the inside. He should have expected this from Haru after last night but calling his house? That was something he'd never do! Being so closed off to people conversations were limited so a house call was an absolute rarity.

“Oh yeah?” Makoto fumbled for the slightest of seconds but quickly got a hold of himself, “He was fast asleep when I brought him home. What time did you call?”

The question brought a stillness across Haruka's face.

The brunette looked up at him with a gentle smile. He'd been doing this for long enough. 

He knew when he won.

Haruka gripped the strap on his shoulder even tighter and looked away. Embarrassed he mumbled a hurried 'never mind' and stormed off to his desk. 

This was so stupid. Why did he even believe for a second what Nagisa had said about Tachi Tempei being Makoto? It was obviously not him. When he called last night his mother had told him that Makoto took his brother to the party but he could swear that he heard the sound of laughter in the distance from Ren himself! Was she talking in past sense? Did they come back? He couldn’t bring it in himself to question it further and hung up the phone in a rush.

But now he just wanted to be done with it all and forget last night ever happened.

–

Makoto paled. He didn't mean to upset him. Not this much at least. He needed to apologize.

Tachbana called after him. “Haru look, I'm-”

But he didn't even offer a response. Just kept his head down to get to his seat.

“Haruka!” 

–

Nanase froze.

His body refused to listen to anything his mind was shouting at him right now. 

The command in that voice told him to stop. And he was going to listen to it.

Stepping up behind him, Makoto leaned into his frame and spoke directly into his ear.

The hands on his shoulders were heavy. He could feel the heat seeping into his skin all the way to the tips of his toes. And that heat was all it took.

Haruka's eyes went wide.

All he could do was imagine Tachi Tempei behind him pressing up against his back, whispering those words of apology into his ear. This was not Makoto. That voice washed over him like the first dive into a still, still pool. It caressed every inch of him; his body shivering with expectation. His nipples grew taunt and rubbed deliciously against the starched fabric of his school shirt. 

Oh God...

Haruka could feel his cock trapped in his swimming trunks ache with every syllable that left those lips...those lips...he needed to kiss those lips...he needed Tachi Tempei.

No

“Tachi-!”

Haruka spun around.

“-bana...”

–

Makoto stepped back unconsciously at the sudden change in position and call of his last name. Harkua's face was flushed but washed with confusion and the combination worried him.

Reaching out, Makoto pressed his palm to his friend's forehead “Haru, are you ok? You don't look so good”

Haruka peered deep into those green eyes searching. Searching for the spark that he saw last night. The spark he felt in that voice. The spark that lit his body on fire. 

And he found exactly what he was expecting. 

Nothing.

This was Makoto Tachibana.

–

Lunch came quickly and met Haruka, Nagisa and Makoto on the roof enjoying each others company. Earlier encounters were forgotten and everything regained a sense of normalcy. 

Makoto smiled happily at the way Haruka was quietly eating his steamed mackerel with such flourish. The peculiar expression he had earlier was gone and he was back to his usual self.

With that earlier identity crisis dealt with, Makoto trained his eyes on the thick scarf wrapped tightly around Nagisa's slim neck. The cloth reached as far as his chin! 

“Why the scarf Nagisa? Its almost 85 degrees out.”

The blond's eyes brightened to an even richer shade at the question but quickly narrowed.

“Ahhh if only you were old enough to understand Mahh-koh-chan” Nagisa teased wiggling his eyebrows at the oldest of the the three. He stuffed his mouth with another bite of his strawberry filled bread and hugged himself tightly. “This is what grownups up do!”

Makoto couldn't help but laugh, Nagisa was a class act indeed.

“Got a hickey” Haruka stated simply before continuing his meal. Ignoring the now flailing teen flushed red at the accusation.

“That's not the point!” Nagisa now hollering over the laughter uninhibited by the brunette.

The soft hum of a ring-tone filled the air.

Pausing his antics, Hazuki reached hurriedly into his jacket's front pocket, swiping out his pink flip phone. Sweet filled bun now held between his lips, the blond went away at the keypad. Tap tap taping until he face lit up, sandwich forgotten.

“Ahhh!”

Nagisa clamored to his feet and rushed to the railing of the roof. Pressing his face against the newly installed wire fence he peered down at the field below.

Makoto and Haruka gave each other a look. What was he doing?

“Nagisa what's-”

“GANBATTE REI-CHAN! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

Rei-chan?

Curious, Makoto (slowly followed by a less than interested Haru) made their way to the edge of the rooftop so see what had caught his interest.

As if on cue, one of the boys on the field peered up at the building, a large hand blocking the sun's rays from piercing his glasses.

Nagisa broke out in chant waving his arms wildly “LETS GOOO, LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO REI-CHAN!” 

'Rei-chan', clearly embarrassed by the outcry, stumbled a bit but quickly gained his composure. Adjusting his frames, he gave a curt nod and made his way to the starting point of the pole vault section.

The school was having their annual track meet and scores of students filled the fields below. Almost all of them now trained their eyes on the commotion going on on the roof.

Makoto grabbed onto the blond who was, climbing onto the fence?!

“Nagisa come down from there!” Makoto exclaimed, what if the fence gave way?!

“But Rei-chan!”

“Rei-chan needs your support but he also needs to concentrate” Makoto explained, Nagisa's eyes now moist with disappointment. 

Sighing, Tachibana brought him back to the ground, leading him to their forgotten lunch. 

Haruka looked over at the field for a little longer. 

That was the bartender wasn't it.

By the time he made his way back to the others Nagisa was already explaining just how he met this 'Rei-chan' and how amazing he was at long distance running.

 

–

The walk home was uneventful. Nothing like what happened earlier occurred for the rest of the day and Haruka was convinced that it was just a fluke. Makoto's words no longer had the effect that they did this morning. And they had spoken ever since. He was already resigned to the idea that Tachibana and Tempei were none in the same and it was nice to be back in the ease that Makoto provided. He would have to keep his obsession with the rock star a secret though. How would they react if they found out he was interested in such a person, much less a guy.

Nanase looked off to the horizon, thoughts filled with everything and yet nothing.

Makoto could tell that Haru's mind was not with him as they walked along the street looking out at the ocean. But that was ok. That was what made their friendship work. Haruka would sometimes go off into his own world -

Probably thinking about Rin...

-but Makoto would always bring him back.

Always.

Smiling, Makoto bumped his shoulder into Haruka's, “Its going to be warm enough to swim soon.”

Haruka didn't respond. But he knew him long enough to know he agreed.

And that was ok.

–

Nothing calmed him like water.

Soaking in the tub was a treat he looked forward to eery day. It was his time to think and ease his mind off of the stress that built up over the days and years.

But tonight was not going like it should.

Haruka sighed, knocking the back of his head against the tiled wall. How was he supposed to deal with this? 'This' being the erection currently trapped in his favorite swimming gear. He had been sitting in the water for almost a half hour trying to decide what to do, choosing to ignore it and let it go away but to no avail. Why was even this excited? Was it because of Tachi?

Haruka gasped, hands clutching the edge of the tub. Just the thought of the vocalist sent shocks through his system, making his pants even tighter than before. 

He gave his crotch another glare for even reacting at the thought but gave out in the end. 

Reaching under the water Nanase pulled at the waist of his trunks, sliding them under the curve of his ass and pulling them up to meet the bend of his knees. 

The release of pressure was blessing as his cock slapped wetly against his well defined abdomen. 

It had been a while since the need to touch himself was so strong. He could tell this would be different from those other times.

Signing his fate, slender fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft and gave a firm tug.

“Ahn!” 

Nanase bit his lip. He had to stay quiet. He felt so guilty for thinking about him like this. Thinking about a stranger in such a lewd manner. 

He slouched deeper into the bathtub as if to hide his embarrassment, his body almost completely submerged. This was so wrong...

Getting a good grip, Haruka stroked his cock gently. The water was always a welcomed sensation when he got himself off, the constant movement rippling the surface of the bath. He always took it slow, easing his way down the base then sending his hand back up to the tip and tightening his grip as he reached the head. The first drip of pre-cum lost itself in the water but the pleasure took him sharply, body arching into his clenched fist.

The edges of his mind began to cloud.

He could feel his left hand move on its own, reaching up to pull at his nipples. The nubs were stiff as he rolled them between his fingers. How would it feel if Tachi passed his tongue roughly against them?

Sucking on it...pulling on them between his teeth...

His hand moved faster now, breath coming in broken exhales. 

Haruka's eyes locked onto the ceiling as another wave of pleasure rushed through his frame. The water splashed noisily around him spilling onto the bathroom floor. It was getting harder to keep his voice down as his mind went deeper into dangerous territory. 

What would he think of you...seeing you like this...

Haruka spread his legs wider.

Jaw slack, he looked down at the water. The liquid morphed the silhouette of his hand as if taking on the shape of someone else.

“Tah...Tachi-!” Haruka groaned. This wasn't his doing. It was Tachi Tempei. It was Tachi who was stroking his cock, pulling at his nipples, making his toes curl, making him beg...

Beg him to fuck you

“Ahh...AH!”

Haruka screamed as his orgasm took hold of him, body going taunt as raw pleasure licked at his nerves till it made him whimper with each pulse of his cock. Every drop of himself left him in thick spurts, ribbons of cum dirtying the now warm water.

His hand slowed down as the last of him dribbled out into the bathtub until there was no more left to give. 

Fuck.

Breath struggling to regulate, Nanase regrouped his thoughts. But as his vision focused, his eyes caught those of his rubber dolphin perched at the edge of the tub.

He quickly looked away, face going even redder in embarrassment as if he had been caught doing the unthinkable, before knocking the toy into the water with his feet.

This obsession was getting way out of hand...

 

Chapter 2 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (wow ok so I just pushed this out in like a couple hours today while I should have been doing my art history assignment. I've got assignments due this week but next chapter will be up some time this week. Till then!)


	3. Chapter 3

Rage On  
By Wowkitty

Chapter 3

 

“Free tickets?”

“You betcha.”

“To my concert?”

“That's right.”

“But...how?”

–

Another day at Iwatobi rolled in to find Haruka and Nagisa huddled up next to an old radio.

It had been almost two week since that first encounter yet here he was, obsession only growing stronger, sitting around to win tickets to a Free! Concert.

“Haru-chan, what kind of tickets do you think they'll be?” Nagisa fumbled with a hair clip to keep his bangs out of the way as he questioned the other. It was fun to have someone else as interested as he was in the up and coming group.

“Don't care. Once I go.”

Nagisa nodded in agreement, both turning their attention to the radio once more. The announcer cut into another track from the band to address the masses.

“Alrighty guys and gals who's ready to win some tickets to have the ultimate Free! Experienceeee!”

The station played their own automated applause. Haruka could just imagine how crazy other real fans must be going right now.

The applause dies down to bring back the host.

_“We've got ten tickets to give away but on one of these tickets is the ultimate experience with our very own Tachi Tempei! So if you wanna win some Free! free freeee tickets I need you call up our hotline riiiight nooowww!”_

Nagisa dropped his spoonful of strawberry ice-cream screaming, “Now! Now Haru-chan!”

Both teens dialed frantically, (the stations number saved on speed-dial for Haru) and listened closely. With every busy tone they hung up and tired again and again. They could hear the announcer counting down how many tickets remained. Fear crept across their faces.

Would they even get the chance to go?

_“And we've got three- nope just two more to go guys and gals that last one being the oh so special full access paaaasss! And there it goes people we have our final contestant! Can you tell us your name sir!”_

Nanase threw a glance at Hazuki, eyes wide. Was it him?

Nagisa shook his head.

They missed it. They both missed the chance of a lifetime.

–

The rattling of tins brought Makoto back from his thoughts.

Bending, he reached into the vending machine and took out the three cans of iced tea, placing them into a bag already filled with pre-made lunches and other choice sweets.

The cafeteria wasn't as packed as he expected but he was grateful for the chance to get away from his studies.

But even with the welcome distraction of getting lunch how could his mind think of anything else...

Today was the day that 10 lucky fans would win tickets to gain backstage access to his concert in Tokyo this weekend. Nine of those ten tickets would be focused on the other members of the band; lead guitarist, drummer, sound specialist and the like, but one would give the winner a weekend experience with 'The Real Tachi Tempei'.

Makoto could feels his shoulders drop at the thought. For one, this person could be anybody. And sharing his space with a stranger was not as exciting as his manager made it out to be. Secondly he would have to entertain this person's every wish (within reason no doubt) for the entire weekend! Now who would want to do that?

Stopping at the bottom of the staircase he sighed.

He really shouldn’t be complaining...After their last gig at The Split their popularity shot through the roof. Radio play was constant and even this concert in Tokyo was something he'd never thought would be possible.

He always loved to sing. Raw and uninhibited. For show or in his shower, none of it mattered. Behind the mic was where he would come alive. Not be tied down by any responsibilities or expectations. But who would believe him if he told them this passion lay in wait under his big brother exterior. With two little ones to watch over he had to become reliable onii-san. And that expectation ebbed into his personal life with friends, teachers and even strangers. It was easier to smile and apologize first than give them the finger and spitting a 'fuck you' in their direction. People liked him. They could depend on him. Expected great things from him. Trusted him. Who would want anything different?

His jaw clenched.

_What if I don't want to be liked?_

His parents took it the hardest when he told them about the tryouts he had secretly gone to attend.

Probably because of the 'bad rep' that rock bands carry with them.

Drugs, sex and anything in between.

And that wasn't the Makoto they knew.

He was tired of pretending to be a 'good little boy' when all he wanted to do was live. Live without the expectations burdening his every decision in life. He wanted to make the wrong choices knowing they were wrong. This band was his chance to claim this side of himself and finally be happy.

_Happy..._

The brunette laughed as he made it to the top of the stairs. His parents really were great.

So many rules had to be made for him to even be in the band but he would have agreed to anything at that point. Nothing below a B average, no drugs, no babies and no disrespect.

If that was all he needed to have this outlet then fine by him.

His manager was the one who recommended creating the persona. Everyone in town already knew who he was and good ol' Makoto didn't go well with the image they were selling. So with a quick hair dye and a touch of the mic, he became a whole new person ready to be heard.

Tachibana could hear the sound of a radio coming from their classroom. What could they be listening to?

As he slid open the door his eyes took in Haruka and Nagisa, phones glued to their ears as their glares burned into the radio. The announcer’s voice suddenly blared out of the rickety box

_“And there it goes people we have our final contestant! Can you tell us your name sir!”_

His blood ran cold.

They weren't doing what he thought they were doing...were they?!

_“R-Rei. Ryugazaki Rei sir!”_

–

REI?

“REI-CHAN?!” Nagisa screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping up from his seat and flying past Makoto who stood silent at the door, still in shock at what he just witnessed. Were they trying to win tickets to his show?!

Makoto took the chance to look at Haruka more carefully. Did...did he win one too?

Tachibana made his way towards the other as if stepping on a wired minefield. He needed to be careful.

“Haru...what um...what are you guys doing?”

–

Haruka felt his world crumble around him. His emotions were already hard to read but he could feel the muscles in his lips twitch.

He lost.

Snapping his phone shut Haruka sighed, “Tickets for a concert. This weekend.”

“Oh. Did you guys win...?” Makoto pressed, keeping his voice as steady as possible. He needed to know what they knew without seeming to curious.

Haruka turned his attention to the view out the window. This felt as bad as not swimming in the winter.

His body was just as cold.

“No.”

The brunette tried to control the smile that broke out on his face.

They hadn't won.

_Yes._

Choosing a round of coughs instead, Makoto took a seat next to his secret love.

“I wish I could carry you Haru, but you know I'm going out of town that weekend.”

He felt a sight pang of guilt lying to him like this. More so now that Nanase was a fan of his music. But he knew it would be suspicious for him to suddenly announce his 'family trip' on the same day the concert was revealed to the public. He told both Nagisa and Haru about his trip a week earlier as to avoid any suspicions. The growing obsession had forced him to be more conscious of his explanations to why he was always busy.

_Another burden to take..._

Makoto cursed inwardly and looked up at Haruka.

Why was he doing this?

Hauka was his closest friend! He should be able to tell him his true identity. He shouldn't keep this secret.

_Especially not from Haruka..._

Makoto's fists clenched.

He would do it.

He would tell him...

_Right now..._

“Um...Haru-”

_Right now._

“Haru-”

_Right NOW!_

“Haruka I-”

The classroom door bursts open.

–

Haruka's gaze met cool green at the call of his name.

Was Makoto trying to tell him something?

All he could hear was the the sound of the announcer’s voice on repeat in his mind.

Haruka glared at the two teens fumbling into the classroom.

And it was all _his_ fault.

–

“Rei-chan! Why did you even try to win those tickets?!”

“Ack! If you let go of me I can explain!”

Nagisa dragged Rei into the classroom via choke-hold on his knees to the others. This little runner had some explaining to do. Rei could feel the eyes of Nanase's gaze pierce through him and it hurt.

Finally at the joint tables, Nagisa let the taller teen drop to the floor gasping for air. It was his own fault for ruining their chances.

All eyes turned to the slumped figure on the ground awaiting a response.

Gasping, Ryugazaki choked out.

“I...I only did I for Nagisa!”

Said blond's brows creased.

“I never asked you to do that Rei-chan! Now look what happened!”

Haruka watched on with clenched fists thinking of all the areas of water nearby where he could drown this son of a bitch.

The group grew silent. Rei-chan was still on his hands and knees in front of the other three. Makoto could see the boy was in distress. His body was shaking. It was only when he caught sight of the tear that fell was when he spoke up.

“Rei, you wanted to win it as a gift for Nagisa didn't you.”

The revelation made him stiff. A sharp nod the only response.

Oh.

_Oh._

It was only then did the others catch on.

Nagisa's eyes went wide.

“Reei-chaaaaannn!” The blond dropped to the floor to take all of the athlete into his embrace, wiping away the tears that pricked the eyes behind those glasses.

Ryugazaki bit his lip in embarrassment. He really didn't mean to cry in front of them. It just wasn't beautiful!

Hazuki's stomach flip-flopped. When Ryugazaki got like this...he was just so -

_Cute..._

Without thinking, Hazuki took his hands to the other teen's face, turned it towards his own -

“Nagis-”

and kissed him.

–

The world around him seemed to grind to a halt and thought rolled out in slow bursts for the brunette.

For one, the classroom was no where near empty.

Makoto was the first to move and grabbed the blond by his collar and yanked him away from Rei now leaning on his heels upright. They can't be kissing in front of everyone like that!

The pair parted with a wet smack, a thin trail of saliva swiped off by Nagisa's quick tongue, leaving a stunned Ryugazaki on his knees with a blush that disappeared down his neck and ended who knows where. He blinked once, twice, and a last time for good measure behind crooked glasses to get rid of the haze that clouded his vision. But he refused to move. The blood rushing to his crotch made all the rules at this point.

_Nagisa could kiss._

The blond stood up fully with a smirk dancing on his features.

“Gomen gomen Rei-chan. You were just too cute to resist.”

Smirk now a full blown grin Nagisa rocked on his heels and watched the effect his lips had on the other. He knew topping from the bottom made Rei weak.

Makoto gave Hazuki another stern look before reaching out to help Ryugazaki off the floor. Students were starting to stare. Looking towards Haruka for some assistance, he was greeted with a glare and a well rehearsed turn of the head in another direction. The action was childish and uncalled for but it made him laugh none the less.

If this was as bad as it would get keeping his identity a secret then he would take it all with a smile.

–

–

The sound of an engine brought Makoto out of a deep sleep.

_When did I even close my eyes?_

His body ached from the constant rehearsals but it was a pain he welcomed. Gripping leather, Tachibana pushed himself off of the couch crammed against the wall of his tour bus and made his way to the door.

It was time for his concert. Well moreso it was time to pick up the winner of the competition who would spend the next few days with him. His body slumped at the thought. An entire weekend with Nagisa not knowing who he really was.

_Yay._

Makoto slapped his cheeks. This was not the time to be pissy. He was Tachi Tempei dammit and he would do anything in his power for the fans. Just as he reached for the handle of the door the sight of his reflection brought pause to his exit.

The mirror hung crookedly by a plastic hook. It was old and spotty but did nothing to lessen his transformation. Hair as black as the leather that kissed his legs in its tight hold.

Tachi Tempei was here. And it was time to make some music.

Sighing, he gripped the handle and pushed the door outward; careful not to swing too hard and hit the lucky winner of the competition just waiting out there for him to greet.

_Lucky..._

But he would deal with this like everything else in his life.

_I really hope you enjoy yourself Nagis-_

The thought didn't even have the chance to complete formulation in his mind.

His eyes ran up the body standing in front of him, locking onto bright blue and a flush that was visible even in the dark parking lot.

_Ha-HARUKA?_

 

–

Chapter 3 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so I just wanna say that I am so sorry for this taking so long. I had it 80% finished about a week ago but I had to make sure I put some focus on my exams. I'm actually on a student exchange thingy so I have to keep my grades up to a certain level or it's bad news bears for me :( so I just got back my last set of grades for my midterms and Im in the clear! So now I can focus on chapter 4 (already started)! I know where I want to take this story. And its really far hahaha so I hope you guys stick around for the long haul! Till next time!)


	4. Chapter 4

Rage on

By Wowkitty

Chapter 4

* * *

_Haru-chan!_

_I hope you're not soaking in the tub again!_

_I found some new goggles you might like! Mackerel brown!_

_Anyway, Rei-chan felt so bad for taking the tickets for me that he's_

_giving them to you! I put them in your mailbox_

_Have fun!_

_Nagisa_

_P.S. Touch Tachi's butt for me ne!?_

_xoxo_

–

The tour bus door swung open with a gentle whoosh of air revealing the lead vocalist of Free!, Tachi Tempei.

Haruka swallowed thickly, eyes dragging their way up the form standing a few feet in front of him. He willed himself not to stare too long and finally made eye contact. Green eyes shone back at him wildly, but he could swear they seemed to hold another emotion.

Shock?

Tachi stood almost a foot taller, balancing on the 2 step staircase custom made for the 12 wheeled vehicle he assumed was their home away from home with its size. But this drawing silence was making him uneasy.

Nanase gave the boy another look over.

Tachi's demeanor was...different. The confidence he had felt pouring off the singer during that concert, suffocating him, no longer existed. Was this the true nature of the guy he was so obsessed with?

If that was the case he was pretty disappointed.

Haruka reached out his hand towards the singer with a grim expression.

"Nice to meet you"

–

Makoto stood still.

This was not happening.

He watched those blue eyes take in his body, move over him, rip apart at him, but he could not will his frame to move.

His breath caught in his chest burning; anxiety flaring at the situation he literally walked into.

What was Haruka doing here?!

Makoto could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as the other boy reached out his hand towards him. His vision clouded at the corners morphing the swimmer in front of him into grotesque shapes, crashing waves, endless space. His throat constricted suddenly, as if thrown into an ocean and sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

_Get a hold of yourself Tachibana!_

Green eyes closed reflexively in fear.

Was he going to slap him? Had he figured out who he really was?

The tension quickly melted away at the sound of his voice.

"H-huh?"

Tachibana blinked, clearing the fog that his anxiety always seemed to cause in stressful situations.

_Nice to...meet me?_

Makoto looked down again at the hand outstretched before him and finally looked back at Haruka with fresh eyes.

This guy had no idea who he was.

The realization knocked the wind out of his frame making him double over chuckling. He gripped his stomach tightly as the laughter bubbled out of him uncontrollably.

He could feel Nanase's eyes watching him wearily at his sudden fit of laughter but he really didn't care.

This was his chance.

He would make Haruka his once and for all.

–

His laughter cut off suddenly. Haruka pulled his hand away and brought it to his chest. What was going on with him?

Nanase kept his eyes fixated on the bent body before him. He was so confused. Was Tachi having some kind of mental breakdown?

Slowly, black hair rose to reveal piercing green.

A wave of lust ebbed and flowed through his body without warning. His body grew hot in the cold air.

This wasn't the person that greeted him two minutes ago.

Tachi stood taller than before, limbs stretching out and commanding a presence that held Haru in a vice. That body called to him. And her was more than willing to answer.

Tempei tipped his head to the side to take in the contest winner, licking his lips deviously.

"So what's your name?"

_Fuck me that voice..._

Haruka's fists tightened.

"N-Nanase. Haruka Nanase."

Tachi kept those hooded eyes transfixed on his body burning everything his gaze touched.

The singer leaned against the door frame before folding his arms in question.

"I thought the winner was a 'Ryugazaki'?"

The accusation flushed Haru's face even further. He hoped the darkly lit area would save him enough from the embarrassment. Clearing his throat, Haruka responded.

"He gave the ticket to me instead as a gift." His gaze met those of the singer once again before quickly turning back to the ground. How was it that before he could stare down the other without batting an eyelid but now he could barely meet his gaze for even a second?

Tempe hummed in response.

Both boys stood silent as time moved on without their consent.

But Haruka refused to look up.

It was the sudden intrusion of boots to his peripheral vision that brought him back to his surroundings.

Tachi Tempei stood directly in front of him. Body mass wide and engulfing him in a heat that he didn't dare comprehend. Before he could think to back away from the body in front of him, a hand easily wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer until they were pressed solidly against each other.

Haruka could feel his mind short circuit at the proximity.

"A-Ah! Tah-Tachi-!"

Tempei reached out to cup his open hand against Haru's face, thumb pressing hard into those lips that just begged to be sucked. His finger pushed passed them with little effort, only to stroke the slick appendage nestled between those perfect teeth.

Haruka couldn't stop the groan that left his throat if his life depended on it.

He was going to come right here in this parking lot.

Tachi smiled wickedly and pushed his finger deeper in excitement.

And Haruka knees buckled.

Tempei...he...he was hard.

Nanase could feel the vocalist's erection press against his own, hot and thick and at this point, too much for his brain to function with. He tried to push away. He needed to get as far away from this person as possible. But the more he struggled, as weakly as it may have been, that arm held him tighter in its grip, crushing their bodies even closer.

He was loosing his mind and his footing.

Haruka scrambled for purchase on Tempei, gripping the expanse of well toned muscles that formed over the singer's back. Nanase noted in his fleeting sanity that the muscular structure hidden under that vest would be perfect for competitive backstroke.

The thought left him just as fast as it manifested when Tachi's voice met his ears.

The chuckle was deep and it resonated through his entire being.

Tempei leaned into his neck, licking a hot trail along his flaring pulse before easing a whisper off his lips.

" _Suck_."

–

Makoto knew he was pushing it.

He knew he was taking it too far too soon.

But dammit Haruka just looked so good...

And that noise he made?

_Fuck._

Makoto watched in warped pleasure at the sight of Haru,

_-_ Haruka- _fucking_ -Nanase _-_

sucking on his thumb like it was his very cock shoved deep down his throat.

The thought made his head spin. But his confidence wavered slightly.

Tachi Tempei was the one getting this reaction out of his best friend, not him.

Cursing inwardly, Makoto pulled his thumb out of that wet heat, not before getting a bite on the tip of the digit. The sudden pain brought a new rush of pleasure coursing through his veins.

Haruka bit him.

The little fucker.

Makoto looked down at the mess of quivering limbs held up in his arms. Haruka breathing was heavy and thick, his eyes glassy with arousal.

If this was the reaction he could get from his best friend from just this, imagine what the water fanatic would be like if they actually  _had_  sex.

Tachibana closed his eyes tightly.

They had already been out here for almost 10 minutes.

_Feels like forever..._

No need to make their absence on the bus any more suspicious by taking too long.

Hormones taking the backseat, Makoto gathered his secret love up in his arms to steady him some.

Even in the dim light he could see the lost expression dancing in those blue eyes. He could also see the blush that took over his face and spread invitingly down his neck, disappearing under a gray shirt.

He'd find out how far that blush went another time.

Putting some distance between them, Makoto smoothed out his hair smiling.

"I like you. Come on in before they leave us stranded here."

–

Haruka slowly blinked away the fog clouding his sight.

What-

What just happened?

He couldn't believe what just happened.

He also refused to move in case this fantasy decided to slip away from him at that very moment.

How was he supposed to read what had just happened between them? Did it mean that Tachi was interested in him too? How would he even know about the obsession he currently hid deep in his thoughts?

"I-"

Tachi stopped at the top of the staircase, turning towards him with those low cast eyes and halting his questions

"Hey, lets have some fun."

The singer beckoned him into the rumbling tour bus, disappearing behind the door frame.

And that, was the start of a pretty fucked up weekend.

–

Nagisa loved swimming.

More so, he loved being with his friends.

But this? He could very easily grow to love this as well.

The blond rolled his hips gently, taking Ryugazaki cock even deeper than before. Nagisa couldn't help the whimper passing his lips in a rush of air.

How much more could his body take?

Nagisa eased himself lower. He could feel his body protest to the size but he wanted to feel every inch of Ryugazaki no matter the discomfort. Besides, he knew how good it would get once they got going.

Rei groaned desperately below him, his eyes shut tight, hands digging into those creamy thighs spread in front of him. Nagisa's hands roamed the sprinter's muscular chest, humming in appreciation at the reaction his touch brought from the other.

Rei was loosing his mind.

This was the second time for the day they found themselves in bed. The first time ended quickly on both sides; Ryugazaki easily picking up the blond and having his way with him against his bedroom wall. He had reached a new personal best in the high jump and his adrenalin was racing. He needed to be inside of that bundle of energy as soon as possible. It was clumsy and embarrassing.

He remembered seeing Nagisa's eyes light up on the sidelines as he sprinted down the track to the vault. It gave him motivation. It gave him the drive to soar.

Felt like he could fly right then and there.

Time slowed as he scaled the beam. The sun was too bright. He was too happy.

Is this was being in love felt like?

Before he realized it he had hit the mat with a resounding thud. And the crowd broke out in cheers.

But now?-

"Nagi- _sah-!"_

Now he was definitely flying.

He could feel his cock being swallowed by that heat, and he cursed himself for feeling so  _good_.

Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, vision blurred as he looked up at the blond riding him at a torturous pace. Rei's gut clenched painfully. No amount of tears could distort the view stretched out before him.

The evening sunset touched every inch of the blond's skin. His body glowed. Sweat glistened against his flesh, drops raining down as his head snapped back in ecstasy, quickening his pace. He worried those full lips between his teeth, begging for release, but not wanting the feeling to stop. His cock bounced wetly with every rise and fall. Ryugazaki could feel himself swell at the sight.

The spike in arousal didn't go unnoticed as Hazuki cried out, reaching to palm himself at the new rush of pleasure.

Nagisa's head fell forward heavily, eyes hooded and burning with untapped desire. He pumped himself slowly, gaze locked on the body beneath him. He licked his lips invitingly, a dribble of pre-cum smearing Ryugazaki's abs.

"How bad do you want me Rei."

Ryugazaki's hips snapped up unconsciously at the demand, a pitiful sound escaping the back of his throat.

How...how did this boy hold such a power over him...

Nagisa lurched forward at the sudden thrust, his free hand reaching for the headboard to steady himself. Well if that wasn't an answer he didn't know what was. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear the athlete beg.

Wanted to hear him scream.

With a devious gleam in his eyes Nagisa pushed away from the headboard, leaning down to capture those trembling lips. He didn't have to wait long for Ryugazaki to open his mouth for his tongue to explore. It was wet and forceful and absolutely perfect. Delicate fingers ran through the mess of dark hair drawing another helpless groan from below. Ryugazaki's face was streaked with tears at this point. And the sight turned the blond on more than he was willing to admit.

Hazuki pulled away from that wondering tongue, leaning back to set another mind numbing pace as he worked Rei's cock inside him.

"Agh-!"

Ryugazaki choked out a moan, hands snatching up his deep blue sheet, twisting them in his grip.

He wanted to thrust up into that heat so bad he could taste it.

But Nagisa gave his orders.

_He_  wanted to make him cum.

"Nagisa please...please-!", Rei bit out through clenched teeth. He was loosing his control. He needed that edge to get him off. He needed more.

The blond couldn't help but giggle at the desperation etched into that voice, shivering as a particular thrust grazed his abused prostate. As much as he loved when Ryugazaki monopolized his small frame, nothing was hotter than having the tables turned.

Deciding he had teased him enough, Hazuki took on a blinding pace, skin slapping noisily at as their bodies met. Rei was screaming now with the change of speed, knuckles white with strain trying to keeping his body as still as possible.

But Nagisa was having none of it.

Without warning, Hazuki reached forward, hands finding stiff nubs and twisted them sharply.

And Ryugazaki lost it.

His hips left the bed in quick jerks, Nagisa's name tearing through his throat. His body shook violently as his orgasm rocked through him, emptying himself deep in that tight passage, hot and thick, refusing to stop, thrusting uncontrollably, vision going white.

_Oh fuck..._

The sudden heat filling him inside brought Nagisa over the edge as well, his back arching gracefully as he reached his peak, eyes fluttering close as the pleasure overcame him.

What felt like hours passed between the two.

Breathing heavily, Nagisa finally looked down at his lover.

Rei's body was completely flushed. His chest rose and fell steadily, but it was clear he was still trying to catch his breath. Long fingers still gripped the sheets for dear life as his body came down from the unbelievable high. His cum smearing Rei's stomach and chest with a translucent shade of white, some even reaching the edge of chin. And those eyes...those eyes usually tucked behind red frames...those were they eyes of someone who was thoroughly fucked.

_Beautiful_

Now he understood why Rei-chan would always whisper those words when they were together like this.

The sight was breathtaking.

Nagisa grinned wickedly.

He could  _definitely_  grow to love this...

* * *

Chapter 4 END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so! i wasn't planing on adding that last scene with Nagisa and Rei-chan but i felt you all deserved something steamy for waiting for this chapter for so long. hope to see you all again in chapter 5!)


End file.
